Minato and the Beautiful Lady ?
by XxZombiexXxPoptartxX
Summary: Ahh, the infamous "Operation Babe Hunt" at Yakushima. What would happen if Minato accepted the beautiful lady's offer? yaoi-..or is it het?-, sex on the beach, all that jazz. Beta'd by JustSayNoToPants Enjoy   .


**Disclaimer: I do not own P3. If I did, there would be an abundance of yaoi and yuri. ^-^ This is my first fic ever, so..be gentle, ne? and let me know if this should also be my last... .**

* * *

><p>"Dude, wake the hell up!"<p>

I groaned, trying to find shelter from the ball of perverted energy that was Junpei; however, with (surprising) determination, Junpei proceeded with dragging me out of bed.

"Come on, bro! We're at an island resort in the middle of summer; we can't miss a perfect opportunity to babe watch! Man, do you remember how Yuka-tan - then again, Fuuka was quite surprising, you'd never thought she was so…"

Seeing as how my attempt of shooting lasers from my eyes was failing epically, I shuffled to the closet and changed into blue swim trunks. I returned to Junpei, who was still talking, his eyes glazed over.

"But, damn, Mitsuru's bod just seems to scream, 'Look out girls, playtime's over.' She makes Fuuka and Yuka-tan look...well, plain, y'know what I mean? "

"No. Are we leaving?"

"Hell yeah, man! Let me go get Senpai and then we'll head out."

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell? Where are the babes? I wanted Taco Bell, damn it, not a sausage-fest!"<p>

I rolled my eyes as Sanada-senpai and Junpei squabbled about whose fault it was (Sanada-senpai was blaming it on Junpei being a horn dog, Junpei blaming it on Sanada-senpai's itsy bitsy speedo). God, I missed my MP3 player. Why the hell didn't I bring it with me?

My eye twitched with mild annoyance as Sanada-senpai declared me leader of Junpei's "Operation Babe Hunt". He knew which way I swung, so I didn't why he dragging me into this shit.

"Junpei-"

"Dude, come on. You're my best friend, and you should help me out once in a while. Besides, chicks dig gay dudes, so you can warm them up. Talk about shopping, you know?"

"...Right, I'll do whatever I can," _to make your life a living hell_. Sanada-senpai and Junpei argued about something nonsensical, ignoring the dark aura surrounding me as I gleefully pondered Junpei's downfall…

Sanada-senpai and Junpei eagerly scoured the beach, eventually settling their eyes on 'busty, bodacious babes'. Junpei happily scampered over to them, unwittingly setting my plan into action. _Poor Jun, you're my best friend, but you have to pay..._

"S-so, you ladies having fun?"

"That's none of your business," a girl in a green bikini said curtly.

"You don't need to be shy, beauti-"

"OH MY GAWD, JUN JUN! I was looking for you everywhere baby! How could you leave me, didn't last night mean anything to you? You mean the world to me...h-how c-could you...y-you…" I broke off and began to sob uncontrollably.

Immediately the girls swooned around me, offering me sympathetic murmurs and hurling insults at Junpei. Through my tears I smirked triumphantly at Junpei, his horrified expression forever imprinted into my mind. I looked for Sanada-senpai, his countenance equal parts horrified and confused. I ended the impromptu group hug and stepped away from the girls.

"Thank you very much for the support, you ladies are both beautiful and kind. Have a wonderful day," I chirped cheerily. I bowed and walked away, dragging a still traumatized Junpei and a confused-as-hell Sanada-senpai with me.

We sat in the shade of a parasol until Junpei finally snapped out of his shock. Still a bit dazed, he offered a shaky hand towards me

"I'll cut the fairy shit out if you promise to never do that again. I swear to God I saw my life flash before my eyes…"

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Deal" before Junpei, undeterred, announced with a goofy smile:

"Let us commence with the operation!

We prowled the beach and stumbled upon a beautiful woman in an orange bikini. She boldly met our gaze, her onyx eyes glittering mischievously, long chocolate hair flowing in the breeze. She was attractive - for a woman, anyway.

"So, I couldn't help but see that commotion earlier. Trouble in paradise?"

I watched, fascinated, as Junpei's face, once painted with a light blush, drained to a stark white.

"Hell no, we ain't a couple! I mean, Minato's cool, but no way, chicks not dicks!"

The woman laughed, the sound a beautiful melody that would make composers green with envy. Her face was lit up with amusement; she smiled infectiously, a gorgeous expression that emphasized her beauty and made my own lips twitch upwards in response.

Her gaze swept over me curiously, before shifting over to Sanada-senpai. "What about you, cutie? You seem kinda shy, but I promise I'll make you come…out of that shell of yours," she purred. Sanada-senpai, being the true man he is, flushed hotly while doing a charming imitation of a fish out of water.

The lady, dismissing Sanada-senpai, refocused her attention on Junpei and I. "So, do you boys want to have some fun? Though I can't handle the both of you..." She pouted, looking both of us over with hungry eyes.

Junpei gulped, before shouting "Minato's not interested, so your only choice would be me. Let my wild summer of love begin!"

He pounced on the girl, and was about to kiss her when he pulled away as abruptly as if he'd been burned. His eyes had widened to a comical size and his jaw was gaping, making him look stupider than usual.

"S-s-she's a - it's hard and - w-w-e both have - Holy shit, she's a MAN!"

I looked over towards the lady(?) with renewed interest. Junpei quickly dragged the still confused Sanada-senpai towards the safety of the Kirijo vacation home, all the while screaming, "God save me, they're EVERYWHERE!"

The lady(?) cautiously met my gaze, her beautiful eyes shining with curiosity. "What are you still doing here? Aren't you going to run away screaming like your friend?"

I gave her a small smile before sitting next to her in the sand, grabbing her hand and threading her fingers with mine. "Is that offer of mind blowing romance still open?" I asked softly, bringing her hand to my lips and nipping at her fingers.

She shivered before giving a quick nod, a radiant smile gracing her face. "Can you come back here tomorrow tonight? I need to go get some things to prepare."

"Sure, I'll come by around 8:00. I've been meaning to ask, may ask I know your name?"

"Kaoru… So what types of thing do you like to do, Minato-kun?"

* * *

><p>As the time grew near, I slipped away from the Ikutsuki-san's God-awful singing (honestly, the chairman and karaoke do not mix). I silently headed towards the beach, gazing at the stars as I walked, smiling when I remembered Kaoru's gorgeous face as we talked about everything under the sun yesterday. I arrived at the meeting place and gazed at the endless ocean, watching it shimmer in the moonlight. I laid back and studied the stars once more, until I heard that musical voice.<p>

"Hello, Minato-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. You look beautiful, Kaoru-san." And she did. She was wearing a simple strapless, lavender sundress and carrying a small white purse in one hand. I looked down at my own attire and blushed, wishing I had put in more effort instead of wearing the usual white and blue shirt and blue jeans. Kaoru blushed prettily and grinned, eyes looking me up and down.

"Thank you, Minato-kun. You look pretty hot yourself."

Kaoru sat down next to me and dropped her purse into the sand as I drew her onto my lap. I grabbed her hand, kissing each of her fingers before licking her palm, tracing the delicate lines with my tongue before swirling it in the middle. She shivered beautifully as I gently bit at her wrist before soothing it with my tongue.

My assault traveled up her arm and to her neck, making her suck in her breath sharply. She exhaled a breathy moan as I nipped at her pulse before nuzzling it with my nose. I quickly captured her sweet, soft mouth, moaning at the feeling of those lips pressed against mine. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. She opened her mouth with a content sigh, before her tongue met with mine in a surprising surge of dominance.

Her hands pushed down on my shoulders, my back hitting the sand as she took control of the kiss, one hand cupping my face and the other slipping under my shirt. I broke the kiss as she rolled one of my nipples, teasing it until it felt glorious and painful all at once. She chuckled, and gently lifted my shirt over my head, placing small kisses on my collarbone once it was off. I bit back a moan as that practiced tongue caressed my other. My pants were far too tight, and I felt an answering hardness through the thin material of Kaoru's dress. I grasped Kaoru's hips, grinding her erection down onto mine. Her lips left my chest and she panted lightly as she hid her face in my neck.

"Nng, Mina-kun…p-please, mmm…more."

I groaned in response, sliding on hand down her leg and then slipping under her dress, caressing her smooth thighs. I grinned when I felt her member twitch in anticipation, moving my hand under her dress up to cup her soft bottom and pinching it playfully. She whined, rolling her hips against mine. I kissed her shoulder before lifting her off me. She looked at me with panic in her eyes until she saw my hands reach for the button on my jeans. She quickly scooted over to me and pulled my pants and boxers down before pushing me on my back once again. She leaned over my erection, licking the tip teasingly before blowing a wisp of air over it. I shivered lightly before threading my fingers into her gorgeous black hair, whining in hopes of getting her to stop teasing. She remained undeterred, using one hand to place gentle caresses on my throbbing need and the other to run her thumb over my eager entrance. Growing impatient, I lifted Kaoru's dress over her head before flipping her over. I placed her on her hands and knees, rubbing myself against her pert bottom.

"Mina-kun…nnng, please touch me," she whimpered. I grabbed her breast and gave it a quick squeeze to reassure her. I kissed and licked my way down her spine, nipping around her tailbone. I eagerly parted her firm cheeks, delighting at the sight of her quivering pink bud. I ran my tongue over it experimentally, shivering at the cries the action elicited. I kissed it gently before probing with my tongue, moaning as Kaoru tightened around the tip. I nipped her hole playfully before pressing my tongue in again. Kaoru whined and pushed her hips back, rolling them in an attempt take my tongue deeper. I pulled away from her beautiful backside, smiling at her teasingly.

"Looks like someone's a bit impatient, ne? I might stop teasing…if you ask nicely." Kaoru growled in annoyance before flipping me onto my back.

"I don't think so, koi. Besides, you'll make a much cuter bottom than me." She nipped my nose affectionately before leaning over and rummaging through her purse. She grabbed a tube and squirted some of the liquid onto her finger. She gently probed my hole with her finger, causing me to jump and tighten instinctively.

"Mina-kun, relax, koi. It will hurt if you don't."

"Easy for you to say, next time I'm gonna be on top."

"…Next time?"

"…Um, I want there to be a next time. Is there a problem with that?"

"No. I'd love to see you again, koi."

I smiled, relief lighting my face. My smile quickly slackened as her finger slid inside me. It was mildly uncomfortable, but I've been through worse. Kaoru lowered her head to my erection again and this time took the head into her mouth, alternating between sucking and flicking her tongue at my slit. I flung my head from side to side, my overheated face finding comfort in the cool sand.

"Nnnyyaa, Kaoru-san, more! H-harder, God please!"

She slid another finger in and immediately started sucking harder on my member, fingers stretching me quickly. I moaned as she gently nipped at the head, unable to stop the dribbles of pre-come from leaking out. Kaoru grinned as she lapped up the clear substance before moving back up to lick my lips, spreading my own pre-come on them. I glared at her, but before I could protest, she sucked on my bottom lip lightly, making me light-headed. She took this moment to slip in another finger, laughing as I tried to shift to make them go in deeper. As a sort of revenge, I decided to clamp down on those wicked fingers and purr in the most subservient voice I possessed, "Kao-nyan, it's so g-good...nnng, hurry, koi, I n-need you inside..."

I moaned excitedly as her thrusts grew rough and she harshly bit my ear while groaning "M-mina-kun…you're going to regret that." I gently pushed her off me and reached over to grab the lube. I squirted a fair amount on my palm before sitting up and rubbing it on Kaoru's shaft, reveling in her moans of appreciation. I crawled onto Kaoru's lap, knees on either side of her hips, before slowly starting to impale myself on her. I grit my teeth as my entrance stretched further to accommodate Kaoru's head. Kaoru's deceptively strong hands held my trembling hips steady, coaxing me to take more of her in, stopping at each of my pained gasps. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her hips as she began to move in soft, lazy thrusts. I rolled my hips to take her deeper, letting out an embarrassing mewling sound, as she pressed deeper inside of me. Kaoru began to lift me up and down to meet her thrusts, gradually pushing in harder but still keeping her slow pace. I squeaked as all of a sudden I saw a white light dancing in my eyes…wait a minute…

"YUKARI?"

Yukari quickly shined her flashlight somewhere else, her face flaming with embarrassment. "M-minato-kun! Um, Ikutsuki-san w-wanted…d-dangerous at midnight, and um…I'll tell him you're staying with a... er, friend." Face glowing red but determined to maintain some sort of dignity, I nodded before Yukari ran like a bat out of hell. As soon as she left, I let out a small groan of embarrassment and lifted myself off Kaoru's still throbbing erection.

"Mina-kun, where are yo-"

"We're finishing this at your place. I don't want to deal with someone else walking in…"

Kaoru grabbed her purse and we hastily redressed before strolling off the beach. I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my lips, lightly suckling on the digit.

"I hope you're ready, Kaoru-chan," I purred, eyes glinting with lust, "because it's my turn to be in control now..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had written this in June, and just managed to gather the courage to publish it(Gah, my face is still red! xP ) Reviews and (constructive) criticism welcome! <strong>


End file.
